It's Lost Part Four: Revenge on Yahiko
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Ok, more of the It's Lost Story.... have fun! Kenshin takes revenge on Yahiko!


**It's Lost Part Four: Revenge is Taken on Yahiko**

A/N: So this is this the fourth part of the It's Lost series. I hope you like it!!

* * *

Kenshin looked up from the laundry as Sano stalked past, wearing his pink coat. "Couldn't find your shirt?"

"Did you take it?" Sano growled, slamming one fist into the opposite palm.

"No." Kenshin pulled the coat out of the laundry pile. This one was a new coat, white with 'aku' on the back again. "It's right here."

"You do something to that coat and I'll kill you."

"Fine." Kenshin started washing the laundry, laughing at Sano, who growled as he stalked out.

**Rurouni, we still need to get our revenge on Yahiko.**

_Hai. And do you think that we should give Miss Karou back her kimonos?_

**Um… well…. She did steal our blue gi…. And won't give it back.**

_And since we still don't have our normal gi, we need that. Let's give Miss Karou back her stuff._

**Ok, then. I want revenge on Yahiko.**

_Hai._Rurouni smirked suddenly.

**That looks like me. What's on your mind?**

_Let's take all of Yahiko's clothes, replacing them with kimonos. He works at the Akebecko, does he not?_

Battousai laughed. **Hai. Let's do it now, while everyone is out. **

_Right. Let's. _Kenshin grinned, standing. He walked into Yahiko's room, pulling all of the child's clothes out of his closet. He took the clothes and hid them in the storage room, knowing that they would never be found. He then headed into town, buying a few kimonos for Yahiko, then heading home quickly. He replaced all the kimonos and dashed back to the laundry right as Karou walked in. "Welcome home, Miss Karou."

"Hey Kenshin." She frowned when she noticed that one of her kimonos was hanging from the drying rack. "Where'd that come from?"

"I saw it sticking out from under some of the practice mats."

"How'd it get there?"

"I think Yahiko hid it there." Kenshin said with a grin.

**Rurouni! That's…..well….evil!!**

_Thank you._ Rurouni replied.

**Nice to know that I'm having an influence.**

_Hai._

Kenshin stood, brushing off his pants. "I'm going to start on dinner."

Karou watched as the red-headed Rurouni disappeared into the kitchen, whistling. _There's something going on with him_.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The scream echoed through the dojo, startling the birds from the trees, making everyone jump.

"What was that?" Karou asked.

"Sounds like Yahiko." Sano replied.

"I wonder what could be wrong." Kenshin asked softly.

Yahiko stormed into the dojo, fuming. He was in a pale yellow kimono, which was tied badly. "Kenshin!! What did you do?"

"Oro?"

"This is your fault!!"

"Don't blame this on Kenshin!!" Karou snapped.

"So you did it?" Yahiko replied.

"No!"

"Liar!!"

Kenshin watched amusdly as the two of them fought. "Yahiko, you're going to be late for work, that you are."

"Fine." Yahiko stormed off, leaving Sano in a fit of laughter.

Kenshin grinned, then stood. "I say that we go to the Akabecko tonight."

"Sounds good!!" Sano replied.

Yahiko moaned as he walked around the Akabecko. As if the apron and hair bow were not bad enough, he was also dressed in a kimono. All of his clothes had disappeared, replaced with kimonos. He had a feeling that Kenshin had done this, but Karou seemed more suspicious.

_Damnit. _

"Yahiko?" Tsubami asked gently. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm in a kimono. Nope."

She giggled a bit, making him blush. "It's ok. You look cute."

He turned even more red. "ARRGG!!"

He stormed outside, his frown and blush growing deeper as he saw the Kenshin-gumi coming in the front door. _DAMNIT!!_

Kenshin smiled at him, then sat down. _Heh._

**My thoughts exactly.**

_Revenge is served. On Yahiko, at least._

**Hai.**

Kenshin laughed, turning to his food. The other people at the table turned to look at him, but he ignored them, still laughing a bit.

"I'll never understand him." Sano muttered, attacking his food.

Yahiko growled as he had to continue to work, wearing his kimono. _I hate my friends…_

* * *

A/N: Short. I know. Anyway. Hope you like!! 


End file.
